The Road Home Keeps Getting Longer
by star1kings
Summary: This story follows a previous story by the name The Road Home. These are the events that follow when they are on their way home from Hollywood. As usual trouble is not far behind. This is slash, but the first chap. is clean.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, not making money from this. Just for fun.

Warning. This is slash. As usual I kept it clean. The male cousins in my story are in a relationship. The first chapter is clean, only a hint of a relationship.

Note: Some of this story is based on events that happen in another story. One I haven't finished yet. Bo was involved in a car accident almost two years ago. He now wears a brace on his left leg.

The Road Home keeps getting longer

They all fell in for the night, each in their own tents. Cooter in his truck and the boys as usual shared a tent. They've been sharing things for so long now, nobody even notices it, or how strange it would seem to strangers that two grown men are sharing a small tent. Never the less after everyone says their goodnights and everyone has been settled in for a while, Bo gets jerked awake by a panicing Luke.  
"No! Don't!" Luke rasps out almost struggling to breathe. "Bo?"  
"I'm right here." He says as he turns to Luke. At first Bo didn't realize that Luke was still asleep and in the midst of a nightmare.  
"Luke?" He said closer to his ear. He was rewarded with a hit to the nose and left eye, when he got too close to Luke.  
"Bo! Don't...Don't go!"  
"I'm right here, Luke" Bo got on top of him in an effort to stop him from thrashing around.  
"It's ok, it's ok." He repeats as he's running his hand through Luke's hair. Luke always used that trick on Bo, whenever he had a nightmare when he was a child. He had learned that trick from Aunt Martha,  
seemed to work on Luke as well. He felt Luke calming down and relaxing underneath him. Luke slowly opened his eyes and starred confused into Bo's eyes, "Bo?" He whispers.  
"You ok?" He felt Luke's hand on his face, like he needed reasurance that he was actually there. He placed his left arm around his waist and pulled him close. He shook his head in responce to Bo's question. Bo could feel the tears going down Luke's cheek.  
"Wanta talk about it?"  
"I saw you, thought you..." Luke trailed off and only cried that much harder.  
"It's ok Luke, I'm here, I'm here. I ain't goin' nowhere." Several minutes later he felt Luke nod, he slowly got off of Luke and laid next to him. He opened the sleeping bag alittle to get some air and let Bo hold him close. Together they fell back to sleep, no more dreams plagued Luke that night. He knew he was safe.  
The next morning the boys woke up later than usual. Bo went out first and walked over to the General. He opened the trunk and took out a wash cloth and a clean shirt. He took off his dirty shirt and placed it in the trunk. He closed the lid and put his shirt on, as he turned around he saw Daisy looking at him with wide eyes.  
"What happened?" She asked as she reached to touch Bo's face. Bo flinched back and batted her hand away.  
"I'm fine!" Was all he said as he walked away from her and headed to the creek. He reached the creek and started to wash the blood off of his face. The others tried not to notice the exchange between the two cousins. Luke came out of the tent and walked up to Bo, he placed his hand on his back and whispered something in his ear. Bo nodded his head and let Luke look at his face. Luke took the wash cloth and gently washed the rest of the blood off of his face.  
The others at the campfire chatted amongst themselves, very curious about what happened during the night. Luke went to the General and got some pain pills and a bottle of water for Bo.  
"Hurts?" Bo nodded as he took the pills and water. They walked together to the campfire area and sat down next to everyone. Luke sighed when he saw the look on everyone's faces.  
"I still get nightmares from time to time. Bo happened to be alittle too close, and I must of hit him. Didn't realize it until just now." Everyone nodded their understanding. They knew that Luke had suffered from bad dreams from his time in Vietnam.  
Cooter heard Luke state that as he was coming back from his truck. He walked up to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You ok, Lukas?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Bo?"  
"I'm fine Cooter, thanks." Cooter sat next to Luke as he drank his coffee. About a half hour later they heard a small animal making whimpering noises. They all looked around than back to each other.  
"I'm gonna check it out."  
"I'll go with ya Bo." Replied Luke as he stood up.  
"Hold up I'll join ya." Cooter added. They walked towards the source of the sound, it wasn't that far from the camp. Maybe a mile down the road.  
"It's coming from over there." Bo pointed towards the side of the road. He looked down the slope and told Luke and Cooter, "I got him." He slowly worked his way down the slope.  
"Watch yourself." Cautioned Luke. Bo reached the animal that was making the noise.  
"Hey there, little fella." He said to the dog. He worked to get the dog untangled from the brush. The second he got free he pounced on Bo, licking him all over his face.  
"Down boy, down." Bo laughed as he gently pushed the dog away, and started to pet him.  
"Hey Luke! It's a golden lab."  
"I see that. He hurt?"  
"Nah, not that I can tell." Bo said as he was looking the dog over for injuries.  
"Bring him on up." Yelled Cooter. Bo started up the slope carrying the dog.  
"Here Luke take him, he's alittle scarred." Bo lifted the dog up to give to Luke.  
"Got him?"  
"Yeah." Bo shifted his weight to pull himself up when the ground from under him gave way.  
"Bo!" Bo slid down the steep embankment and rolled. He stopped when his left knee hit hard against a large rock.  
"AAAHH!" Bo screamed out. Cooter grabbed the dog from Luke.  
"I got him Lukas, tend to Bo." Luke slid down to Bo, who was holding his left knee.  
"Now Bo, what did I tell ya?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Watch myself'. Help me up?" Bo groaned when he tried to stand. "I think I messed up my knee again." He replied as he looked down at it. (He had injured his knee almost two years ago in a bad car accident.)  
Bo was now breathing heavily which worried Luke.  
"Bo take deep breaths." Bo nodded as he stood for a minute trying to take in deep breaths. Luke didn't have his inhaler with him and he didn't want Bo's asthma to act up again. It's been over a year since he had to use one. They finally managed to get up the slope, Cooter and Luke helped Bo get back to camp; with a happy dog following them.  
When they got back to the camp all eyes looked upon the three.  
"Bo, you ok?" Asked Rosco.  
"What happened?" Daisy asked as she walked up to the boys.  
"Ground gave way, slid down, hit my knee hard."  
"Of all the luck, it's your bad leg too." Remarked Cletus.  
"I saw a small clinic on our way through that town down the road." Rosco told them.  
"Yeah I saw it too. Hope someone's there." Replied Luke. Daisy dug into her pocket and took out some of the money she got for selling her bike in L.A.  
"Here Luke, take this. It should cover it." She handed him the money and he told her 'thanks.' They got into Cooter's truck and Luke and Bo drove into town. They saw the small clinic that very much reminded them of Doc Appleby's clinic back home. The Doctor was on the porch drinking a glass of lemonade and saw them pull up. She walked up to them when she saw Luke helping Bo get out of the truck.  
"Mornin'." She got on the other side of Bo and placed his arm around her shoulder.  
"Let's get you in." They got into the clinic/house, and she told Luke, "first right. Let's get you on the exam table. My name is Sue-Ann."  
"I'm Luke and this is my cousin Bo." Bo got up onto the exam table and laid down.  
"Looks like you dislocated your knee cap. I'll know more once we get this brace off." Luke winced at that, he knew that it would hurt like the devil when it was put back into place. She took off the brace and pulled up his pant's leg.  
"I have to move it back in place. I don't think I have to tell you, it's gonna hurt." The Doctor gently placed her hands on his leg and told him, "don't move, on the count of three. You ready?" Bo was consintrating on his breathing so he just nodded his head.  
"One, two." Before she got to three she popped the knee back into place.  
"AAhhh..." Bo moaned in pain. "Thought you said on three." He groaned out.  
"I find that a patient is more relaxed when they're not expecting it." Bo was breathing heavily now, having a hard time controlling his breathing.  
"Uh Bo, you alright?" Asked a concerned Luke. Bo just shook his head.  
"He's having an asthma attack." The Doctor replied as she took down an oxygen mask and placed it over his mouth and nose.  
"I need you to take deep breaths." She went to the medicine cabinet and took out an inhaler.  
"Bo here." He took the inhaler from her as she removed the mask.  
"How long have you had asthma?"  
"He had it real bad as a child, but it got better as he got older. He hasn't had to use an inhaler in about a year."  
"I'm gonna prescribe you an inhaler, you can pick it up at the pharmacy. Let's get your brace back on your knee, I don't want you to pop it outa place again." She looked around the room and found a cane.  
"Here you can have this to use." She gave him the cane.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. A friend of mine pays me with homemade items sometimes. I got like 30 of them."  
When they were done Luke asked her what they owed her. He paid her the money then asked where the pharmacy was.  
"It's right down the road, two blocks north. Right side of the street, can't miss it."  
"Thank you." Both of them said and shook her hand before they left.  
"Take care now."  
"You too." Replied Luke. They made it to the pharmacy, and Luke went inside to get Bo's inhaler. Then they drove back to the campsite.


	2. Back on The Road

Disclaimer: Don't own the charaters, or making money from this.

Warning: This is Slash. If you do not like this type of story, don't read it. Mention of a relationship between two male cousins. Clean (only kissing.)

When they drove up to the campsite, the dog greeted them as they got out of the truck.  
"Hey fella." Luke said as he was petting the dog.  
"Hey guys, you ok Bo?" Rosco asked. Bo just nodded his head because he was still in pain. Bo sat down in his chair as Luke got him some pain pills, then joined him by the campfire.  
"He doesn't have any tags, you gonna keep him?" Ask Cletus. Luke looked at Bo who just shrugged.  
"After everything Bo went through to get him, why not?"  
"So what you gonna name him?" Rosco asked.  
"Don't look at me. Bo's the one who found him." Bo shrugged his shoulders, than replied.  
"How about Bear?" The dog barked his approval.  
"I think he likes it Bo." Remarked Rosco. They were all talking about old times when Cooter and Daisy came back from getting some supplies. The trip was gonna be longer since Bo got hurt, they decided to leave the next day. They sat down and Daisy said to Bo, "That Gabriella sure took a liking to ya Bo."  
Bo just smiled and said, "yeah." Cooter and Rosco tried not to laugh at Daisy's attempt to set up Bo with her. (They both knew Bo and Luke's secret.)  
"Well ya know, long distance relationships don't work. Besides, we got enough work to do around the farm to worry about more than who I should date."  
"Well, alittle work never stopped ya before." Remarked Daisy.  
"Bo's right Daisy, just drop it." Replied Luke, who right about now was getting alittle annoyed with Daisy. She was always trying to set Bo up with any pretty filly that came into her sights.  
"Alright, alright." Daisy held up her hands in surrender. "You win, can't blame a girl for tryin." Rosco couldn't help but laugh, and when he did Cooter joined in. They both knew Luke was possessive of Bo, and usually got jealous when Bo unknowinly flirted with girls.  
"What's so darn funny?"  
"Oh Daisy, honey. It's nothing." Replied Cooter, who almost fell out of his chair because he was laughing so hard. After several hours of talking and eating dinner, Cooter told Bo. "If ya need to sleep in my truck you're more than welcome ta."  
"No, I'll be fine. Thanks."  
"Well night ya'all." Replied Cooter. About a hour later they all said their goodnights, and everyone set out to get ready for bed. Luke looked over to Bo who fell asleep in his chair. Not wanting Bo to be sore come morning Luke gently woke him up.  
"Hey Bo." Luke gently shook his shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
"Ya wanta sleep in the tent?" Bo pushed his hair out of his eyes and nodded. He held up his hand in a silent gesture for help. To which Luke obliged. They went into their tent with the dog following.  
"Guess this means we keep him, huh?" Asked Luke.  
"Guess so." Smiled Bo. When they got situated and Bear settled down, Luke looked over to Bo.  
"I'm sorry about your nose. It still hurts?"  
"Nah Luke, my knee pain took my mind off my nose pain." Bo laughed alittle.  
"Come on Bo. How can ya kid around like that? I feel bad is all."  
"Luke, I know you didn't do it on purpose, alright? As far as my knee goes, well that was just bad luck. Besides, we got a dog now."  
"I love ya, Bo."  
"Love ya too." They gave each other a small kiss, knowing full well that they both had to behave themselves. The next morning they all woke up mid morning. They only had six and a half hours left to drive. If nothing else happened they should make it just in time for whatever Jesse and the people had set up. Luke had found a pay phone and called Jesse to tell him what had happened, and they would be home tonight. Jesse told them they had to be in the town square by 7 pm.  
The rest of the drive home was uneventful, although they had to stop several times because Bo got sick; the pain meds that he took for his knee caused him to become sick. They arrived about an hour before the entertainment started. Just in time for everyone to take a shower and change clothes. Everyone had fun, Toby Keith and Anita Blackwood were there and gave a great performance. As the night went on, people were slowly headed for their homes.  
"Hey Daisy!" Luke got Daisy's attention, and told her. "Me and Bo are gonna head out. See ya later."  
"Alright hon, I'm gonna stay with Enos for awhile longer. Don't wait up for me."  
"Oh, we won't." Luke smiled and walked towards Bo, who was waiting by the General.


	3. Home At Last

Warning: This is slash. There is a hint of alittle more than kissing, but it's nothing graphic. Mild lanuage.

"Come on, lets go home." They drove off to the farm. When they got there Jesse had the lights off and was in bed. So the boys sat on the front steps. Luke was on the top step and Bo was on the step below him, sitting in between Luke's spread legs. Luke had his arms wrapped around Bo, and his chin was on Bo's shoulder. Since Daisy was still out and Jesse was asleep, they were finally alone. Luke brushed Bo's long hair back and started kissing his neck, Bo relaxed in his arms. Luke was rubbing his hand up and down Bo's chest, as he slowly worked his way down. He got Bo's belt buckel undone, and undid the snap on his jeans.  
"Oh God, Luke!" Bo moved up alittle, pressing himself against Luke's hand. Seeing that it was three weeks since they've been together, Luke decided to move his hand up Bo's chest. Luke felt himself getting aroused as well. Bo felt it too and he grabbed Luke by the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Since they were so involved with each other, neither one noticed that Daisy and Cooter showed up. Until it was too late.  
Daisy saw Bo's legs on the bottom steps before she saw them.  
"Hey guys, guess what? Oh my God!" Luke's head shot up, and Bo leaped off the stairs with too much force that he stumbled forward.  
"Daisy!"  
"What the hell are you two doing?"  
"Now Daisy, calm down."  
"No I won't Luke. Not 'til you tell me what the hell you two think you're doing!" Bo's back was turned towards them as he fumbled with his jeans. Luke was rubbing his hand through his hair.  
"We're together Daisy, been for elevan years." Daisy just stood there shocked. "It started before I went to 'Nam, got serious two weeks after I got home. So sixteen years if you include the five years before I left." Daisy just nodded, she knew the boys were close. Now she knows why.  
"Does anyone know?"  
"Only Cooter." Luke lied; see Rosco and Coy found out a couple years ago.  
"Wait, Cooter knows? You saw fit to tell Cooter but not your own kin?"  
"It's not like that Daisy."  
"How is it like then, huh Luke?"  
"Daisy, listen. They didn't tell me." Cooter decided he better intervene, before things got out of hand. Dasiy spun around and starred at Cooter. She almost forgot that he was there.  
"What?"  
"The New Years party at The Boar's Nest. That first New Years when Luke came home. Remember, the boys got into that fight? When Rosco showed up he said he knew the boys were around, because he saw the truck in the parking lot. I went into the woods to look for them. I saw Bo kissing someone that was leaning against a tree. I thought it was a girl at first, but when he leaned back I saw that it was Luke. I stepped on a twig and they noticed me. Seeing they were my best friends, I promised them I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you. Couldn't risk anyone finding out, didn't want them hurt."

Flashback  
At the Boar's Nest, December 31st, 1975.

While Bo was dancing and flirting with several young girls Luke looked on. He was getting madder by the minute. Which made him drink more than usual; when they got involved with each other, they agreed to date girls to cover up their secret. 'Damn Bo, you don't have to over do it.' Luke thought to himself as he finished off his sixth bottle of beer. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone called out his full name.  
"Sergeant Lukas Duke." Called out Jake. Bo stopped dancing and turned around, both him and Cooter looked at Luke. Who now had a look of hatred on his face. Just then Sherri came up to Jake and told him.  
"Now Jake, I told you to stay away from here if you're gonna start trouble."  
"I ain't gonna start anything, I intend to finish it." Cooter stood up and told Jake, "You best leave, before you get yourself hurt."  
"Stay out of this Cooter. This don't concern you." At this point Luke stood up to face Jake.  
"I told you last time that this was over. Candy is better off without either one of us."  
When Jake threw the first punch all hell broke loose. With the combination of the alcohol and the fact that Luke was already mad, it didn't take long for the fight between Luke and Jake to escalate. The fight that first started between the two, now included almost everyone that was in the bar. When Luke turned around someone hit him on the side of the head. Luke fell to his knees as Daisy hit Jake in the back with a chair. Just then sirens could be heard.  
"Bo! Get outta here, now! Go on." Daisy yelled then grabbed Luke by his arm and pulled him up. "Luke! Come on Luke, you need to get outta here." Luke tried to clear his head and Bo helped him walk outside. They got outside and headed towards their truck. That's when they noticed that they wouldn't get out of the parking lot without Rosco catching them trying to leave.  
Luke took off running, Bo couldn't believe it. 'How the hell can he run after that?' Bo thought to himself. He ran after Luke, who was headed into the woods behind the bar. Luke stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.  
"Hey..hey Luke. Hold up!" Called Bo who was out of breath. He wasn't much of a runner compared to Luke. Luke waved Bo over to him. At first Bo was hesitent to do that, he was alittle scared of Luke right now.  
"It's okay Bo. I ain't gonna hurt ya. I ain't mad at you. Not no more." Bo nodded then walked up to him. Luke pulled him into a kiss so intense that when the kiss broke they both were breathless. Luke leaned back against the tree and placed his hand on Bo's cheek.  
"Don't..don't be chasin' girls like that in front of me, Bo."  
"Sorry Luke, I took it to far. Sounds like your alittle jealous?"  
"Damn right about that Bo." With that Luke grabbed the back of Bo's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Bo returned the kiss just as intense as before.


	4. Fight At The Boar's Nest

Meanwhile at The Boar's Nest  
"Alright, what's going on here?"  
"Now Rosco, everything's fine. These guys here started it." Remarked Sherri, as she pointed towards Jake and his friends.  
"Yeah, I can guess who finished it. Luke Duke, right?" Sherri just shrugged. Rosco looked around and saw Daisy.  
"Now Daisy, where are they?"  
"Who Rosco?"  
"Bo and Luke, that's who! I know they're here, their truck is in the parking lot." Cooter slipped out before Rosco could notice. He walked into the woods to look for the boys. He came upon Bo leaning against someone who had their back against a tree. 'That dirty dog,' thought Cooter. He was shocked when Bo leaned back and he saw that it was Luke he was kissing. Luke was holding his hand against Bo's face.  
"Love ya, Bo." He whispered, than leaned forward and kissed Bo. Just than they heard a twig snap. Both of them turned and saw Cooter, wide eyed and mouth open. He heard Luke's declaration of love towards Bo.  
"Uh..hey guys." Luke leaned his head back against the tree, "shit." He replied.  
"Hey Cooter." Bo said as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. All three of them were at a loss for words. Luke broke the very awkward silence.  
"Well Cooter, hell of a way to find out. Come here." Cooter did what was asked of him.  
Luke sighed as he rubbed his hand threw his hair. "We're together, didn't want anyone ta know. Didn't want him to get hurt, ya know?"  
"Yeah, don't think many would like that." Cooter approached Luke and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not about ta go runnin' my mouth about you two. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Ya can't tell anyone Cooter. I mean anyone, Daisy, Jesse, no one can know." Cooter nodded.  
"Listen, Rosco is lookin' for ya. He seen your truck in the parking lot. Come on, ya two circle around and I'll hook up the truck. I'll meet ya up the road and drop ya off at the farm."  
"Thanks, Cooter." Bo patted Cooter's back and Luke nodded his thanks. They circled around towards the road and waited for Cooter. Cooter got back to the parking lot and went about hooking up the truck. That's when Rosco came out.  
"Cooter, now what are ya up to?"  
"Well Rosco, I figure you're about to impound her, so I'm taken her so you can't."  
"Where are they?"  
"Who?"  
"Bo and Luke Duke, is who." Replied a very frustrated Rosco. Cooter looked around and shrugged.  
"Not here." Not wanting to go away empty handed Rosco arrested the three that started the fight with Luke. At least he'll collect bail money tonight. When Cooter was out of sight of The Boar's Nest, he pulled over. Bo and Luke came out of the woods and got into the truck.  
"Thanks buddy."  
"No problem, Luke." They sat in silence for awhile, then Cooter broke the silence.  
"Hey Lukas?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long have you two..uh..." Suppecting that Cooter was very uncomfortable asking the question, so Luke just answered. "Started when we was thirteen, on and off until I went to 'Nam. Got serious two weeks after I got back. Had to date girls so no one would suspect anything."  
"Boy, you certainly had everyone fooled. Including me."  
"Sorry Cooter, we didn't know how to tell ya. We...we didn't want to lose your friendship."  
"I understand Luke, and you haven't lost my friendship. I could care less who ya sleep with. I just can't believe you two are gay."  
"I'm not like that. We're not like that. We're not gay."  
"Wait, wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You're in a sexual relationship with your male cousin, but you're not gay?"  
"I have no interest in being with any other man. It's just Bo, you know?" Luke leaned his head back and rested his eyes. His head was pounding.  
"Same with me Cooter, it's just Luke. Hell we're still attracted to women, but we love each other." Replied Bo, to a very confused Cooter.  
"So what you're tellin' me is this. Neither one of ya are attracted to men, it's just each other. You both will sleep with women and each other, but not with any other man. Right?"  
"That's right Cooter, it's just like that." Replied Bo, because Luke remained quiet. Not only was his head pounding but he wasn't feeling very good.  
"I think I understand. Only women and each other." Cooter nodded, "I guess that makes sence. I think." Cooter was trying too hard to understand their relationship.  
"This all started when you was both 13?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shoot, I can't even make a relationship last a week. Dang you two are luckly."  
"How's that?"  
"You're never alone. No matter what, you have each other." Bo smiled, he never thought about it that way before.  
"Well, we're here." Cooter looked over to Luke who fell asleep.  
"I'll help ya with Luke. Come on Lukas, let's get ya inside." Cooter gently shook his shoulder, and Luke opened his eyes and looked blankly at him.  
"Lukas, look at me." Luke just stared at him confused, he wasn't sure what Cooter was asking him to do. Cooter didn't like how Luke's eyes seemed unfocused.  
"Uh Bo, we best be getting Luke to Doc's. He ain't looking too good."  
"Yeah."  
"I'll unhook the truck." Cooter tried to unhook the truck quietly, which was impossible because Jesse was now on the porch step. Bo was hoping that Jesse decided to go out 'cookin' tonight and he wouldn't be home. No such luck.  
"What in tarnation is goin' on?"  
"Uncle Jesse, sir..Uh..Sorry, we got to get Luke here to Doc's."  
"What happened, Bo?" Jesse asked as he walked up to the truck and saw Luke semi conscious.  
"Fight at the Boar's Nest. Someone hit him with a bottle when his back was turned."  
"Go. You stay with him if he has to stay at Doc's. I'll call Amos. tell him you're on the way over."  
"Yes sir."  
"Don't worry about chores tomorrow. Just take care of him."  
"I will." Cooter drove to Doc's and on their way Luke woke up and grabbed Cooter's arm.  
"Pull over."  
"What?" Cooter didn't hear what Luke had said because he whispered it.  
"Pull over, gonna be sick." Cooter pulled to the side of the road and Bo got Luke out just in time. Bo was kneeling next to Luke holding him up alittle so he wouldn't fall over; while he was getting sick.  
"Okay?" Bo asked when Luke was done throwing up.  
"Head hurts bad. Don't feel so good." Luke replied as he got sick again. Bo rubbed his back and waited for several minutes before he tried to move Luke.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah." Cooter helped Bo get Luke to his feet. They both knew that Luke getting sick had nothing to do with the alcohol he drank earlier. When they arrived at Doc's he was waiting by the door.  
"Sorry for bothering you so late." Bo told him.  
"It's ok Bo. I just got done stitching up several others. Same fight?" Bo just smiled and nodded. While Doc was checking Luke over, Cooter told him what had happened.  
"Well Bo, he has a concussion and I had to place several stitches above his eye. He'll feel sick for a couple days, but if it last for more than three days he needs to come back to see me. I would like him to stay the night for observation."  
"Jesse told me to stay with him if he had to stay the night."  
"Did he say why?" Bo took Doc aside so Luke wouldn't hear. Not that Luke was paying attention at this time, but Bo didn't want Luke knowing that he told Doc. Luke would feel that it was no one's business to know what he went through when he got home.  
"Luke had a hard time when he got home. Nightmares, flashbacks. If he has a nightmare there's a certain way of waking him, so no one gets hurt."  
"Ok, stay. There's an extra bed in the room."  
"Thanks." While Bo was talking to Doc, Cooter stayed by Luke. When they came back Cooter told Bo. "I got ta get going. Call me when ya need a ride home."  
"Thanks Cooter." Bo shook Cooter's hand and Cooter left. Bo got situated and went to sleep in the other bed.


	5. At Doc's

Warning: Slash, Hint of a relationship between the two male cousins. Clean chapter. Mild language.

About 3am Bo was awaken when he heard Luke scream and fall onto the floor.  
"Luke?'  
Luke didn't say anything as he sat on the floor tangled in the sheets. Doc came into the room and turned on the light. He saw Bo kneeling in front of Luke, who was still sitting on the floor. Doc approached Luke and placed his hand on the side of Luke's face. Luke just starred at the floor, not even looking up.  
"Look at me son." Luke lifted his gaze off of the floor and looked at Doc.  
"You're bleeding, you must of hit your head. Let me clean you up, ok?" Luke nodded. As Doc left to get the supplies, Bo helped Luke to get untangled from the sheets.  
"Nightmare?" Bo quietly asked.  
"Yeah, same one. This time I saw you instead." Bo noticed that Luke was getting upset. Worried that he would run, he placed his hand on Luke's arm.  
"Don't run, alright?"  
"I ain't gonna run Bo." Bo nodded then moved over so Doc could clean Luke's cut. While Doc was gently cleaning the cut he asked Luke. "Do you want to talk about it?" Luke just shook his head.  
"Well, you don't need stitches." Doc placed a bandaide on the cut and was about to help him up. Luke shrugged him off, and just sat there on the floor.  
"Bo? I think you need to talk to him." Doc stood up and went to stand near the door, out of sight of Luke. Bo knelt next to Luke and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Talk to me Luke." Luke sat there silent for about ten minutes before he spoke.  
"I don't know what to do Bo. God, I'm so tired." Luke leaned his head back as tears fell down his face. "I don't understand why I still have the same nightmare. Now I see you instead of him."  
"Who? Who do you see Luke?"  
"We got ambushed. When our angel came back for us, I got tackled running to the chopper. I grabbed the landing ski and we took off, 'Charlie' was still holding onto me. When we went up, he lost his grip, and he fell to his death." Luke sat silent for several minutes before he continued.  
"He wasn't much older than me, hell he could of been younger. Now when I have those dreams, I see you instead of him." Doc approached Luke, and Bo went to wait in the hallway. Doc than asked, "Would you like me to give you something so you can sleep?"  
"I haven't had a good night sleep in months, but I can't use anything to help me sleep. I don't want to become dependant on it."  
"It's only a mild seditive, you need to rest." Luke thought about it for a minute, then nodded. Doc helped him up to get into bed. Doc gave Luke the shot and he asked Doc, "I know this may sound strange, but...uh..could Bo sleep next to me?"  
"I have no problem with that Luke." Although he found that to be very strange but, if it helped Luke get some rest he wasn't gonna deny it. He walked up to Bo and told him, "Luke has a request of you, he would like you to sleep next to him. I have no problem with that, I'll check on him in the morning. I gave him a mild seditive so he should sleep through the night."  
"Thanks Doc."  
"Your welcome, son." Doc left the room while Bo walked up to Luke and climbed into bed next to him, and held him close. They both were soon asleep. Doc checked on Luke almost every hour, around 9 am as Bo was having coffee with Doc, he looked at the time and told Bo. "I got to check on Luke." Bo nodded as Doc went to check on Luke, he walked in as Luke was waking up.  
"How you feeling son?"  
"Feel dizzy and sick." Luke replied.  
"That's normal Luke. You got hit pretty hard."  
"Nailed me when my back was turned."  
"That's what Bo told me. Luke do you want to talk about what happened last night?" Luke looked at him confussed.  
"Got in a fight. What's to talk about?"  
"Not the fight Luke." Luke looked at him and just shook his head no.  
"I don't feel so good."  
"I'll get you something to settle your stomach." Several minutes later Doc came back with a glass of Coke.  
"Here Luke, drink this." Doc handed him the glass. Luke took the glass with shaky hands, and drank half of it. Doc checked Luke over to determine if he was well enough to be sent home.  
"If your still dizzy after three days, I want to see you back here. Understand?"  
"Yes sir."  
"You're free to go when you're ready." Doc left the room as Bo gave Luke his shirt, and then he started to put his pants on. He helped Luke stand, "You steady?" "Yeah." Bo pulled up his pants, and Luke butttoned and zipped them up. "Sit back down and I'll put on your boots." "Thanks Bo." As they were leaving Bo suggested, "Let's hitch a ride with Cooter." "Ok."  
They walked up to Cooter's garage and saw him munching on doughnuts and drinking a beer.  
"Mornin' boys."  
"Hey Cooter." Cooter looked at Luke and asked, "you ok?"  
"Dizzy and not feelin' so hot."  
"I see that. Damn that boy must of nailed ya but good."  
"Who the hell hit me?"  
"Not sure, Daisy hit Jake with a chair. My guess it was him."  
"Figures, he could never fight fair."  
"Still mad about Candy?"  
"No doubt about that. She deserves better."  
"Hell Luke, don't be so hard on yourself. You're a good man."  
"Thanks." Luke said sarcastically.  
"No Luke, I mean it." Cooter told him as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You haven't killed Bo yet." Luke shook his head and laughed. Which was not a very good idea, because that made him dizzy.  
"I got ya." Bo told him as he grabbed Luke by the waist to steady him.  
"Can we borrow a car, or hitch a ride with ya?"  
"Let me close for lunch, and I'll drop ya off."  
"Thanks Cooter." Luke replied. On their way to the farm Cooter told them how Jake and his buddies were arrested. "Old Rosco was so mad that ya'all took off, he arrested the first three people he saw. The three were Jake and his two buddies." Several minutes later they got to the farm, Cooter looked at Luke who already had fallen asleep.  
"Well, here we are."  
"Thanks Cooter." Bo gently woke Luke up, "Hey Luke?" Luke opened his eyes and starred at Bo.  
"Let's get ya inside." Luke nodded and let Bo help him get inside, and into bed. He sat on the bed, and when he bent over to take his boots off, he got dizzy and fell forward. Bo caught him before he could hit the floor.  
"Gotcha, here let me." Bo removed his boots, while Luke took off his shirt. He got situated and went back to sleep.  
Luke was fine a couple days later, and Cooter kept his word; that he would not tell anyone their secret. Coy and Rosco would find out years later, but no one else did.  
Not until tonight.


	6. The Truth Explained

Warning: Slash. Hint of adult relations between the two male cousins.

Daisy couldn't believe it. All this time they were together, and no one found out. She did have her suspicions a couple of years ago, when Bo and Luke got hurt in the barn. She went to check on them in their bedroom and saw them sleeping next to each other the next day. She thought she was looking too much into it, but as she remembered back to that day it all made sence now.  
"Yeah Cooter, I understand." Daisy said. At this point Bo was figiting and breathing hard, he quietly told her. "You can't tell Jesse."  
"Bo?" Luke slowly walked up to Bo and placed his hand on his back. "You ok?"  
"You can't tell Jesse, he...can't find out." Daisy noticed Bo's distress, "I won't honey, it's ok." Bo was looking around still breathing hard.  
"Luke?...I can't breathe." Bo swayed alittle and Luke grabbed him around the waist.  
"I gotcha Bo. Let's sit down on the steps." Luke lead Bo to the steps and helped him sit down.  
"Cooter, could you get me his inhaler? It's in the General, in the glove box."  
"Sure thing buddy-rue." Cooter ran to the General to get the inhaler, while Daisy sat next to Bo on his right; Luke was on his left rubbing his back.  
"Here Lukas."  
"Thanks. Bo? Here take this." Luke held the inhaler as Bo took the medicine several times. Bo than leaned against Luke as Luke put his arm around him and held him close.  
"I don't understand Luke. Why can't Uncle Jesse find out?"  
Luke sighed, "He, uh..he caught us kissin' in the barn when we was 13. He was so angry, he tanned our hides but good. Told us it'd be worse if we ever done something like that again. We made sure we never got caught. We went out on double dates all the time, just for show. Half the time the dates never ended in sex with the girls, especially when I got back from 'Nam. After that whole mess with Diane, we stopped dating girls. We would go camping near the county line, tell people we were going to Capital City to meet out dates. It's been hard to keep our secret, but we had no choice."  
"People are willing to accept first cousins together but not male cousins." Replied Cooter.  
"Oh guys, I'm sorry. It must be hard to live like this."  
"It is, but it's worth it." Replied Bo softly. Daisy kissed him on his check, and placed her hand on the side of Luke face.  
No one knew that Jesse woke up and heard everything that was said through the open kitchen window. He remembered that day when he went into the barn and saw them in an embrace. At first he thought nothing of it, until Luke told Bo that he loved him and then they kissed. He was never so mad at them before or even after that. He remembered the threat he made and he felt terrible about it. No one should have to live in fear because of who they loved.  
They were always close, and Luke was very protective of Bo. It made perfect sence now that he thought about it. He discovered that he was happy for them, they had each other. He always worried that they would never find someone to love. Jesse would them that; but he wasn't planning on telling them that just right now. Luke got up and went into the house to get Bo a glass of water. Both were surprised at seeing the other in the kitchen.  
"Jesse! You're awake."  
"Yeah. Listen, Luke. I heard what was said." Luke stepped back with wide eyes.  
"Luke it's ok. I'm just glad that you two boys ain't alone. Had me worried there for awhile." Luke stood there silent for awhile, unsure of what to say. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he asked.  
"You ok with us together like that?" Jesse walked up to him and was about to place his hand on Luke's cheek. Luke flinched away; he thought Jesse was about to slap him. It about broke Jesse's heart when Luke flinched back, but Jesse couldn't blame his reaction.  
"Luke it's ok, it really is." Luke looked at him when he realised that Jesse wasn't going to slap him.  
"Is Bo alright?"  
"Yeah, he got upset and triggered an asthma attack. He'll be fine." Jesse nodded.  
"Well I best go back unto bed. I love ya son." He patted Luke on his shoulder and headed to bed.  
"Love ya too." Luke went to the sink and got Bo a glass of water, and then went back outside.  
"Here Bo." He handed him the water and sat back down next to him. Bo took the glass with shaky hands and slowly drank it.  
"Hey Daisy, why are you home so early?" Asked Luke.  
"Well, Enos has to work early tomorrow." Bo turned to look at Daisy and asked.  
"You mean to tell us, Enos is staying for good?"  
"Yeah Bo. Isn't it great?"  
"You two together finally?" Asked Bo.  
"Yeah, I think so.." Before she could continue, Bo dropped his glass and fell forward. Almost falling off the step. Luke grabbed him before he could fall off the step.  
"Whoa, I gotcha. Daisy, I think I should get Bo to bed."  
"I'll help ya out." Replied Cooter as he walked up to Bo. They both got on either side of Bo and helped him into the house.  
"Why did we put our bedroom upstairs?" Asked Luke as they tried to help a very unsteady Bo up to bed.  
"Thought it was a good idea at the time, didn't plan on nights like this though."  
"Knowin' us, we should of." Laughed Luke. They finally got Bo up the stairs and into bed.  
"Thanks Cooter." Replied Bo as he sat on the bed.  
"Don't mention it. Take it easy, alright?" Bo nodded.  
"Thanks." Luke shook Cooter's hand.  
"See ya tomorrow." Luke nodded than proceded to help Bo take off his boots and jeans. Bo laid down and Luke shed his clothes and laid down next to him. At 2am Luke was jerked awake when Bo suddenly sat up, breathing heavily.  
"Bo?" Bo looked at Luke confussed for a minute. "You ok?" Bo nodded, "bad dream?"  
"Yeah." He sat silent for a moment then suddenly he pulled Luke into a kiss so intense it about took his breath away. They had to kept quiet, Daisy was across the hall sleeping. Afterwords they laid next to each other holding each other in their arms. They laid there for several minutes then Luke replied.  
"We'd better clean up."  
"Yeah." They both went to the bathroom and when Bo got back to the bedroom, he put on some clothes.  
"What's up?"  
"I don't want to go back to sleep, just yet. I'm gonna sit on the porch."  
"Want some company?" Bo just nodded. Luke put on his clothes and joined Bo on the porch swing. Several minutes later they saw the kitchen light go on. Bo moved over to put more space between him and Luke. Jesse came outside and looked at his two boys and smiled.  
"Hey boys. What's got you two up so early?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Listen Bo. I over heard the conversation earlier between the four of ya." Bo just looked at Jesse with fear in his eyes.  
"It's ok Bo. I ain't mad at ya two." Bo looked over to Luke and Luke nodded as he put his hand into Bo's.  
"I don't understand it, but I ain't mad. I'm just glad that you two ain't alone." Jesse walked up to them and placed his hands on their shoulders. "I'm proud of you two, don't think that I'm not. What you did to the farm, all your ideas to make a real living out of it. Well, that's something to be proud of. I can't change what happened in the past. I can see now that I was wrong. No one should have to live in fear of getting hurt, just because of who they love."  
"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Bo stood up and gave Jesse a hug, and Luke followed suit.  
"Sleep in you two, I'll feed the animals in a couple of hours."  
"Night." They both told him as Jesse went back to bed.  
"Ready to go back to bed?"  
"Yeah, Luke." Bo put his arm around Luke's shoulders and they both walked into the house and back into bed.


	7. The Next Day

Morning came too soon for everyone on the farm, but just like Jesse said; the animals were feed and he let the boys sleep in. This time it was Bo who woke first. He came downstairs at 6:30 to find Jesse asleep in his chair, with Bear sleeping at his feet. He went to the cupboard to take down some plates and cups, and set out to make breakfast. When he was filling up the coffee pot with water he looked out the window to see a car pull up. It was Enos, so Bo put the coffee pot on the stove to warm up and went outside to greet him.  
"Hey Enos."  
"Hi Bo. Is Daisy awake?"  
"Not yet. Why don't you come in. You eat yet?"  
"No, I haven't." Enos said. He followed Bo into the house and sat at the table as Bo started breakfast. Bo was making scrambled eggs, bacon, and homemade hashbrowns.  
"You want some coffee, Enos?"  
"Sure, thanks." Enos said as Bo placed the cup in front of him. About a half hour later Luke came into the room. "Hey Enos. What brings you here so early?"  
"Just wanted to see Daisy." Luke smiled at that.  
"Breakfast is done." Bo told them.  
"Thanks Bo." Luke smiled at him and sat down at the table. They ate mostly in silence, when they got done Luke helped Bo clear the table. As they were washing the dishes Luke asked Enos. "So I hear you're staying, huh?"  
"Yeah. I got my job back, and Lulu sold me back my family's farm. Really cheap. I just need to find a place to stay for now until I can rebuild the house." At that point Daisy walked in.  
"Hey Bo, you ok?"  
"Yeah sweetheart, I'm fine." He said as he kissed her cheek.  
"Hey, Enos." She gave Enos a kiss on the cheek as she sat next to him.  
"Hi, Daisy." Enos blushed alittle as Bo grinned and shook his head.  
"You think we should tell him Luke?"  
"About what?" Bo just gave him a sideway glance like, 'you know.'  
"Uh." Luke took Bo by the arm and led him outside.  
"Are you sure Bo? I don't think Enos will tell anyone but what we do ain't what you'd call legal."  
"If Enos is going to be part of this family he should know." Luke put his hand on Bo's cheek and told him, "I don't want you to feel unsafe."  
"It will be ok Luke, I trust Enos." Even though Luke wasn't so sure about more people knowing about their relationship he nodded and told Bo, "Ok." They walked back into the house and they both sat down at the table.  
"Enos, I think there's something you need to know about Bo and me." Enos looked at them confussed. "Bo and me have been in a relationship for the last 11 years." Enos almost choked on his coffee.  
"What? You're jokin' right?" Luke and Bo just looked at him in silence.  
"No Enos, they're not." Daisy told him. Enos just sat there not saying anything for several minutes.  
"I guess that explains alot. So are you two gonna help clean up in town today?" Both were somewhat surprised at the sudden change in subject.  
"Yeah, we were gonna go after breakfast." Replied Luke. "Enos you ok with this?"  
"Yeah, alittle surprised is all. Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone."  
"We appreciate it." Replied Bo.  
"You going to help in town?"  
"I would but I told Rosco that I'd be at the station by 8. Then I have to see if I can get a room at the boarding house." Jesse at this point walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning kids."  
"Morning." They all replied.  
"There's some breakfast on a plate for you."  
"Thanks."  
"Me and Luke are going into town to help clean up."  
"Ok, Bear here will keep me company. You'll be back for evening chores?"  
"We'll be back way before then."  
"See ya then."  
They arrived at Hazzard square to help clean up. About two hours later Luke noticed Bo sitting on a bench with his head in his hands.  
"Bo? Bo, you ok?" Bo looked up at Luke, and Luke was surprised at how pale Bo was.  
"Alittle dizzy is all. Just needed to rest a bit. I'll be fine." Luke handed him a bottle of water.  
"Here drink." Bo nodded his thanks and took the water. A few minutes later he asked. "What's left to do?"  
"Nothing, it's all done. We can head on home now." Bo nodded and slowly stood up.  
"Let's get home huh?"  
"Yeah." Bo slowly made his way to the General with a concerned Luke following him.  
"Lukas Dukas!" Yelled Cooter as he saw Luke. Cooter walked up to them, and saw Bo leaning against the passenger's side door.  
""Whoa, you ok Bo? You look like death warmed over." Bo looked up and grinned alittle.  
"Too much sun I suppose." Cooter walked up to Bo and told him, "Let me help you, alright?" Bo just nodded and Cooter helped him into the General.  
"Y'all need my help with anything let me know."  
"Thanks Cooter." Luke got in the General and they drove off. They drove mostly in silence on the way to the farm. When they got to the farm, Luke saw that Enos was already there. Luke glanced over to Bo and noticed that he had fallen asleep. Luke thought that was strange, he stopped the General and gently shook Bo's shoulder.  
"Hey Bo?" Bo opened his eyes and just starred at Luke.  
"We're home." Bo nodded and he looked ahead and saw Enos's car.  
"Looks like we have company."  
"Yeah. You ok Bo?"  
Bo sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, "I'm exhausted Luke, my leg is killing me and I don't feel good."  
"Too much sun?"  
"Don't know." Luke looked Bo over.  
"Come on Luke, I'll be fine." Luke and Bo pulled themselves out and sat on the door frame.  
"What's up?" Luke asked Enos.  
"Miss Maple didn't have any rooms available at the boarding house. So when I told Uncle Jesse that I'd have to stay at the Hazzard Hotel, he told me I could use the guest room here. Well, until my house gets rebuilt." Bo and Luke looked at each other alittle surprised and grinned. Jesse was outside and noticed the exchange.  
"Now boys, Enos knows the rules. Now don't ya son?"  
"Yes sir." Enos said as he was blushing. Luke got down and went over to help Bo out of the General, so he didn't fall. Luke was behind Bo when he stumbled alittle when he took a step forward.  
"I gotcha Bo." Luke grabbed Bo by the waist to prevent him from falling forward. "You ok?" Bo stood there with his eyes closed and his hand on the roof of the General. "Yeah, just alittle dizzy is all."  
"Maybe you should lay down for awhile, huh?" Bo nodded and Luke helped him to their room. He helped Bo take off his boots and top shirt. Bo just laid down with his pants on, he didn't even bother with his brace. Two hours later Luke decided to wake Bo up for dinner.  
"Hey Bo?" When Bo didn't answer Luke walked up to the bed and gently shook his shoulder.  
"What?" Bo replied with annoyance.  
"Dinner's done."  
"Ok." Bo slowly sat up and rubbed his hand through his hair. His leg was throbbing, he rubbed his left leg and reached for his pain pills. When he was done Luke asked. "You ok?"  
"I'm fine." Luke nodded, Bo never copped to being sick. This time was no different. They went downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. Daisy had to go to the Boar's Nest, someone had started a fight. So the boys joined Jesse at the table, with Bear laying in the corner by the counter. Bo slowly ate his dinner, he only finished half before he dropped his spoon and bolted from the table. The kitchen chair ended up hitting the floor startling Bear. Luke looked at Bo who was limping towards the bathroom. He then looked at Jesse, before he got up to help Bo. He knelt next to Bo and placed his hand on his back.  
"God Bo! You're burnin' up." When Bo was done, Luke got a wash cloth and wiped his mouth. Bo leaned back against the wall breathing heavily with his eyes closed. Luke looked on worried, he hasn't seen Bo this sick in a long time.  
"Bo, I'm takin' you to Doc's."  
"Let..me..catch my..breath." The fact that he didn't argue told Luke that he was very sick. Bo closed his eyes again.


	8. At Doc's Once Again

Luke noticed that Bo was having a hard time breathing, so he went to get Bo's inhaler. When he got back to the bathroom, Bo was laying on the floor on his side. He managed to take his shirt off because he was so hot.  
"Bo! Bo!" Luke tried to roll him onto his back, but Bo batted his hand away.  
"Don't! Don't touch me!" When he started to lay his head back down, Luke got him on his back and pinned his wrists down.  
"Dang it Bo! Stop fighting me, I'm trying to help you!" Bo struggled for several minutes to get free.  
"Let me help you." He told him as he placed his hand on Bo's cheek. Luke could see the confussion in Bo's eyes, but he finally nodded. Bo let Luke help him into a sitting position, and he took his inhaler. Luke went and got a button down shirt for Bo to put on. Several minutes later Enos came in and heard Luke talking to Bo in the downstairs bathroom.  
"Bo, we got to get up. Come on now." Luke was trying to get Bo to stand up.  
"Hey Luke, what's going on?"  
"He's got a high fever. Can you help me get him to Doc's?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come on Bo, let's get you to Doc's." They got on either side of Bo and helped him up.  
"You steady?" Enos asked Bo.  
"Give me a minute. I'm really dizzy." They stood there until Bo got steady, then they got Bo into Jesse's truck. Enos radioed ahead so that Doc was waiting for them on the porch. By the time they got to Doc's, Bo was barely cohearant.  
"Luke, what seems to be the problem?"  
"He's got a high fever and he's really dizzy and confused."  
"How long?"  
"20 minutes tops."  
"Bring him to the back room." They took him back and helped him onto the bed. Luke backed away to let Doc help Bo. Doc took the oxygen mask down and tried to place it on Bo's mouth and nose. To everyone's surprise Bo pushed the mask away and tried to get up.  
"Luke, you might want to talk to him before he gets too agitated." Doc moved away and went to get a seditive. Bo tried to get down from the bed; he was now sitting on the edge of the bed about to stand.  
Luke approached Bo and told him. "Bo listen to me, you need to lay down, ok?" Bo shook his head and tried to push Luke away. Luke placed his right hand on Bo's cheek and his left hand on his shoulder. He looked into Bo's eyes.  
"Please Bo. Let me help you." Luke about begged Bo. Bo grabbed Luke's left wrist hard and tried to push him back. At that point Doc gave Bo a seditive, but Bo was so far out of it he didn't even realise it.  
"Listen to me darlin', don't fight me alright? Come on, lay down." Bo looked at Luke with such pain in his eyes.  
"Luke? I don't...feel so...good."  
"I know darlin'. Come on, lay down." Bo let Luke lay him back down on the bed, and Doc placed the mask on him.  
"Take deep breaths ok?" Luke told him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Bo was still holding Luke's wrist. Several minutes later Bo's hand fell to his side and he fell asleep. Luke let out a small breath and lowered his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. No one said a word for several minutes, Luke just stood there running his fingers through Bo's hair.  
"Doc, why was he acting that way? I never seen anyone behave like that." Asked Enos.  
"Side effect of the fever." Doc took some supplies down and was setting up an IV.  
"How's your wrist?" Luke shrugged and showed him his wrist. Enos could see a bruise starting to form.  
"Temp is 104.6, we got to get his temp down." Doc started to remove Bo's brace, while Luke unbuttoned his shirt. He abruptly stopped and told Doc, "I'll be right back." He quickly turned around wiping at his eyes as he left the room. Enos helped Doc take off Bo's pants than shirt, and that's when Doc noticed a cut on Bo's upper arm.  
"Enos, when did this happen?"  
"He slipped down an embankment yesturday and hurt his knee. It may have happened then."  
"Get Luke in here, now!" Enos quickly went outside and got Luke.  
"What's wrong?"  
"When did this happen?" He showed Luke Bo's arm.  
"Yesturday. It didn't look that bad. He told me that it didn't hurt."  
"It's infected, I have to drain the wound. That's the reason for the high fever." He went and got the supplies. He placed antibiotics into the IV line and put restraints on Bo's wrists.  
"What's that for?"  
"I only gave him a mild seditive, and this is gonna hurt. I'm giving him a local, but even with that it may hurt. I can't risk him moving at the wrong time and injuring himself." The Doc gave him the shot and started to drain the wound. Several minutes later Bo stirred.  
"Bo don't move, Doc's fixin' up your arm." Bo just looked blankly at Luke, then closed his eyes. It took about twenty minutes to fully drain and clean the wound. When he was done, Doc stitched up the wound and wrapped it.  
"The wound is clean, and I put antibiotics in his IV." The Doc put a fan on Bo and got a cooling blanket to place on him.  
"I'm gonna step outside to get some air." Luke told Doc. Doc just smiled and nodded. Several minutes later Enos joined Luke outside.  
"The animals need to be put away." Luke sighed and pushed his hair back.  
"Luke I'll take care of it."  
"You sure?"  
"It's not a problem, Uncle Jesse and Daisy will help me. I'll bring back some dinner for ya."  
"Thanks Enos." Luke put out his hand and Enos shook it.  
"No problem Luke. I hope Bo gets better soon." Luke nodded his thanks and smiled. Luke watched Enos leave. Several minutes later Cletus came out of the Police Station and looked around. He saw Luke standing on the porch leaning against the pillar, looking at nothing in particular.  
"Hey Luke, what's up?" He asked as he walked up to Luke.  
"Bo's got a high fever, he's kind of out of it." Luke replied as he rubbed his wrist.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he gets better. You need any help at the farm?" Luke shook his head.  
"Enos left to help put the animals away, so we'll be ok for now. Thanks for the offer."  
"Well I got to get goin', tell Bo I hope he gets better soon."  
"Will do, bye now."  
"Bye." Cletus waved to Luke as he walked to his car. Luke sighed and walked back inside. He walked back into the room and saw Doc sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
"Hey Luke, are you ok?" Luke nodded as he looked at Bo.  
"May I ask you a personal question Luke?" Luke shrugged and replied, "sure."  
"How long have you and Bo been in a relationship with each other?" Luke looked at Doc surprised.  
"Ah." Luke was at a loss for words, but he knew better to lie to Doc Appleby.  
"How..uh..how'd you know?"  
"You called him darlin' when you tried to reason with him earlier." Luke started to laugh.  
"I guess that would tip a person off." Luke brushed back his hair back and continued. "Been together since we was 13, got serious when I got back from 'Nam."  
"Does Jesse know?"  
"He found out last night. He overheard Daisy and us talking outside on the porch. She caught us kissin' on the steps." Doc started to laugh at that.  
"How'd she take that?"  
"Not too good at first, but she seems fine with it. With what has happened with Bo, we really didn't have a chance to talk about it."  
"Anyone else know?"  
"Four others."  
"I'll keep this between us."  
"Thanks, we appreciate it." Doc removed the oxygen mask and put it away. At this point the phone rang. "Excuse me." Luke nodded as Doc left the room to answer the phone. Luke picked up Bo's hand as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"Luke? I have to go to the Johnson's farm. The miss is in labor." Doc continued to talk as he grabbed his home visit bag and other supplies.  
"He should sleep for awhile, but if he wakes up before I get back, don't let him leave." A couple hours later Enos arrived with dinner.  
"Hey Luke?" Luke was sitting on the chair next to Bo, asleep with his head on the bed and his hand holding Bo's.  
"Luke?" Luke slowly opened his eyes and looked around, confussed for a moment.  
"Oh, hi Enos."  
"Didn't mean to wake you."  
"It's ok. What's up?"  
"Brought dinner for ya." He showed Luke the wrapped plates.  
"Thanks."  
"Daisy made some fried chicken at The Boar's Nest for us. She even put in some extra hush puppies." Enos beamed at that, he really loved Daisy's cooking.  
"Daisy told me to remind you about dropping off some hay at the Johnson's farm, when you get a chance." Luke nodded, still trying to wake more.  
"Here you go Luke." Enos unwrapped the plate and gave him a fork and napkin.  
"Thanks, Enos." Luke took the plate and they both began to eat. They talked while they ate and Enos confessed to Luke that at first he was uncomfortable with knowing their secret.  
"What changed your mind?" Luke asked.  
"Seeing you with him, caring after him like that. If that's not love, I don't know what is." Luke smiled at that.  
"You really love him, don't ya?"  
"Yes Enos, I do. I'd die for him." Luke made sure he looked Enos in the eyes when he told him that. Several hours later Doc Appleby came back.  
"Hi Doc." Enos said as Doc entered the room.  
"Hi Enos. Did he wake yet?"  
"No."  
Doc checked Bo over and replaced the IV bag. "Well, his temperature is down." He put some items away as he was talking. "Mrs Johnson had twin boys."  
"Ha, ha. That's great!" Remarked Enos.  
"What she name them?" Asked Luke.  
"Believe it or not, Lukas Beauregard, and Lee Edward."  
"You're joking?"  
"She told me you two helped them out so much when Jake was laid up, when he got trapped under the tractor. Never asked for anything in return, so she named one boy after you two. The other after a great General." Luke smiled and shook his head.  
"She forgot, when we was in that accident. It was her husband that helped us out the most. We was just returning the favor."  
"Are you staying here with him tonight?"  
"Yeah, if it's not a problem."  
"That's fine Luke. The other bed is available to use."  
"Glad to see that you're home Enos. Where are you staying?"  
"At the Duke farm until my house is rebuilt. Miss Lulu sold me back my daddy's farm, so I'll farm alittle once everthing settles down."  
"That's great Enos, real great."  
"Well I best get goin'." Remarked Enos.  
"Alright, I'll see ya later." They said their goodbyes and Enos left. Doc said goodnight to Luke and they went to bed. Around 3 am, Bo slowly woke up with a groan. He looked around the dimly lit room confussed. He wasn't sure where he was.  
"Luke?" Bo looked around again, and noticed someone sleeping in the bed next to him.  
"Luke?"  
"Huh?" Luke sat up and saw that Bo was awake. "You ok?"  
"Not sure. Where are we?"  
"Doc's. You had a high fever from an infection in your arm."  
"That explains the headache. Luke, I don't feel so good." Luke got the wash basin up to Bo just in time. Doc entered the room just as Bo got sick.  
"I was going to ask you how you were feeling. Guess I know the answer to that." Doc replaced the IV bag and checked Bo's temp.  
"Fever's almost gone. I want you to stay for several more hours. Maybe by mid-day, I'll let you go home." He looked at Bo and added, "with restrictions."  
"I'll behave Doc."  
"I know, because Luke here will see to that. Get some more rest you two." Doc looked at the time than added, "Too early to be awake." He left the room and the boys went back to sleep.


	9. Home Again

While Bo was still sleeping, Luke went to the bank and took out some money. Around 9am Bo woke up again.  
"Luke?" Bo whispered.  
"I'm here Bo. You gonna be sick?" Bo sat quiet for a minute before he replied, "yeah." Luke got him the wash basin and gave him a wash cloth when he was done.  
"Sorry." Bo told him as he laid back down.  
"Don't worry about it Bo." Luke left the room to take care of the wash basin and cloth. He got back to the room and Bo told him. "I'm glad last harvest was good, so we could pay my doctor bills."  
"Aw..Bo, it's not your fault. It can't be helped."  
"Yeah I know, but still."  
"Bo, don't worry about the doctor bills, alright? Last year's harvest was good, and this year is looking good as well. Besides, we got wool to sell and two more horses are ready to go to Seth. We'll be fine."  
"Alright Luke, I guess you're right." As they were talking, Doc walked into the room and removed the IV. He checked Bo's vitals and told him, "you're free to go at any time."  
"Hey Doc, let's take a look at that bill." Doc and Luke went to his small office and Doc gave him the bill.  
"Here you go." Luke handed him the money.  
"You gonna be ok with paying in full? You won't be short this month will you?"  
"We'll be fine. We had a good harvest and we sold a couple of horses." Doc nodded and they went back into the room where Bo was. Doc handed Bo the after care intructions and his antibiotics.  
"Now Bo, I want you to take it easy for the next couple of days. You had a high fever and an infection, you're going to tire easily. So you need to rest often. Understand?"  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
"You're welcome." Doc shook Bo's hand and told him, "take care."  
"Thanks Doc." Doc shook Luke's hand and replied, "you're welcome." Since Bo was alittle dizzy Luke helped him get dressed.  
"So, should we call Daisy or hitch a ride with Cooter?"  
"Let's ask Cooter first." Bo was looking around the room, "what are you lookin' for?"  
"My boots." Luke closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I forgot them at the farm. We were in such a hurry to get you here, I forgot to grab them." Bo shrugged and removed his socks.  
"Wouldn't be the first time I walked bare-foot."  
Luke shook his head and told him, "let's get goin'."  
"Hey Cooter?" Luke yelled as they approached the garage.  
"Lukas Dukas! What brings you here?" He asked with his head still under the hood of a vehicle.  
When he looked up and saw Bo he replied, "you ok Bo?"  
"I'm fine." Cooter looked at Bo's bare feet and asked him, "where are your boots?"  
"Apparently they're at home."  
"Okay. What ya'll need?"  
"A loaner or a ride back to the farm. Enos dropped us off, so we're stuck in town." Luke replied.  
"Well, if ya feed me I'll drop ya off."  
"Sounds good Cooter, when do you want to leave?" Cooter looked at the clock and replied, "now is fine with me." He threw his shop rag down on the table and took his keys out of his pants. They talked on the way to the farm.  
"You two gonna be fine with the doctor bills?"  
"Yeah Cooter, we'll be fine. We had a good harvest, besides we're money ahead."  
"How's that?"  
"Jesse's not bailing us outta jail every week." Cooter laughed at that.  
"Got that right. Well, here we are." Daisy arrived a couple minutes before they did. She walked up to Bo when he got out of the truck and touched his face, "you ok, sugar?"  
"I'll be fine. Luke, I'm gonna lay down alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll check on ya in a couple of hours." Bo went upstairs while Luke told Jesse what Doc had told them. Jesse asked him if he was going to drop off some hay at the Johnson's farm.  
"I'll do it now. With what had happened with Bo I plum forgot."  
"I'll help ya." Replied Cooter. Seeing that Luke was going to protest, he added. "Come on Lukas, the truck ain't gonna load itself. Where's the hay at?"  
Luke sighed and told him, "right side of the barn." They loaded the truck and when they were done, Luke told Daisy. "Daisy, if Bo wakes up before I get back, tell him where I went."  
"I will."  
Luke and Cooter left for the Johnson's farm, and arrived ten minutes later. Mr Johnson greeted them as they pulled up.  
"Afternoon, boys." Jake looked in the truck and asked Luke, "where's Bo?"  
"He's not feelin' so good. Spent the night at Doc's. That's why we're so late"  
"Is he ok?"  
"He will be, thanks." Replied Luke. "Heard ya had twin boys. How's the Misses?  
"She's doin' good, thanks. Just back her in the barn." Luke backed the truck into the barn, and they unloaded the hay.  
"Here ya go Luke." Jake gave Luke the money for the hay.  
"Thanks. Daisy's makin' something for Mary. She'll drop it off later today, on her way to work I reckon." As Luke got into the truck he added, "if ya need any more you let us know."  
"Will do. Take care of that cousin of yours."  
"Always do." As they reached the farm Cooter said, "man, I'm starved. Come on Luke, let's eat." "What's for lunch?" He asked Daisy as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Just cold sandwiches."  
"I'm gonna check on Bo." Luke told Daisy.  
"That man worries to much." Cooter replied as he shook his head. Satisfied that Bo was resting comfortably, Luke went to sit at the kitchen table to eat his lunch.  
"Sleeping?"  
"Yeah Cooter, he is." About a half an hour later Cooter told Luke. "I got ta get goin', if ya'll need help with the chores just let me know."  
"Will do. Keep it 'tween the ditches." Several hours later after the evening chores, Luke went upstairs to check on Bo. Bo woke up when he heard the door open.  
"Hey."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine Luke." Bo sat up against the headboard and sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.  
"You look better now."  
"Feel better."  
"You want to eat something?" Bo laughed and shook his head.  
"No Luke, I don't think so."  
"You want to sit outside, to get some fresh air?"  
"Yeah, that sounds good."  
"Don't forget to take your pills." Bo took his pills and followed Luke outside to sit on the porch swing. Several minutes later Enos pulled up.  
"Hey guys. You ok Bo?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Mind if I join ya?"  
"Sure, pull up a chair." Replied Luke. They all sat on the porch talking about old times for about two hours. When Luke realized that Bo hadn't said a word for several minutes, he looked over towards him and noticed that he had fallen asleep.  
"Hey Bo. Bo?" Luke gently nugged Bo awake.  
"Huh?"  
"You fell asleep. You wanta go on to bed?"  
"Dang it Luke, I've been sleeping for almost two days." The look on Luke's face told Bo that he was going to lose the arguement if he would continue it.  
"Fine." Bo slowly stood up.  
"You got it?"  
"Yeah." Bo swayed alittle than replied, "no." Luke got up and grabbed him by the waist to steady him.  
"You need some help?"  
"It's ok Enos, I'll manage. I think I should eat something before I pass out." They got into the kitchen and Luke pulled out a chair.  
"Sit Bo." Bo sat down and held his head in his hands.  
"Would you like some soup and bread?"  
"Yeah." Luke put some soup on the stove, then sliced some bread up for Bo. Bo ate some bread while he waited for the soup to warm up. Enos joined them at the table.  
"So Enos, how's the job?"  
"Pretty boring since you two aren't getting arrested every week. Does Jesse know?"  
"Yeah, he overheard us talkin' the other night." Luke answered him.  
"Is he ok with it?"  
"I think so. He hasn't said much, but he said he was happy that we're not alone."  
"You never were." Bo smiled at that.  
"You want some soup Enos?"  
"Sure. Thanks Luke." They prayed before they ate, then enjoyed the homemade soup that Bo had canned earlier in the fall. Bo was eating slowly; he didn't want to upset his stomach.  
"How ya doin' Bo?"  
"I'm fine Luke." They were eating in silence when Bear started to bark. Luke looked outside and saw that Daisy had pulled up.  
"Daisy's home."  
"Ya wanta let Bear in?" Bo asked Luke. Luke got up, whistled, and yelled. "Come here, Bear!" The golden lab happily obliged and went in the house.  
"Hey Bear!" Said Bo as Bear went up to him. Bo petted him and Bear sat down by Bo's legs.  
"Hey Daisy, you want some dinner?"  
"Sure Luke. It smells good." Daisy looked at Bo and told him, "you look better."  
"Feel better."  
"Hey honey." Daisy kissed Enos on the cheek and sat down next to him.  
"It's sure nice of Uncle Jesse to let me stay here." Enos said that, not knowing that Jesse had walked into the kitchen.  
"Well Enos, I expect you to help around the farm."  
"Yes sir, I'll try." Jesse patted Enos' shoulder as he sat down to dinner. They all ate dinner and enjoyed each other's company. Several hours later they all turned in for the night.


	10. The Following Day At Home

Warning: This is Slash, there is a hint of Adult relations between the two male cousins.

The next morning Luke woke up from a restless sleep. He turned on his side and saw Bo laying peacefully in his own bed. Luke got up to use the bathroom, and when he came back into the room he locked the door. He climbed into bed next to Bo and placed his arm around Bo's waist. Several hours later Bo woke up when he sensed someone looking at him. Luke was looking at the scar on Bo's left shoulder. He remembered some of the night that it happened.  
Late Spring 1975 Bo had followed him into the woods on their property one night. Luke was unaware that it was Bo who was following him; Luke was in the midst of a flashback. When Bo stepped on a branch, Luke swung around with his k-bar. They fought and Luke stabbed Bo in the shoulder. Bo knocked Luke out and then waited for him to wake. Bo lost alot of blood by the time they reached the hospital. Luke to this day has never forgiven himself for that.  
"Luke, you ok?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You have a far away look in your eyes." Bo noticed that Luke was starring at his scar on his shoulder.  
"Luke, that was a long time ago."  
"I almost killed you Bo."  
"You didn't alright?" He looked into Luke's eyes and told him. "I forgave you along time ago, why can't you?"  
"I don't know."  
"I love you Luke, more than you can ever know. Now come here." Bo grinned as he pushed Luke down and gave him a passionate kiss. Before the kiss could develope into something more, Luke pulled away.  
"I take it you're feelin' better?"  
"Oh yeah." Bo replied smiling.  
"As much as I would like to. Everyone's home and we got chores to do."  
"That can wait, we got time." Bo pushed Luke down and started kissing him once again. Luke was getting turned on by Bo's aggressiviness.  
"Bo." Luke's eyes closed as he was enjoying what Bo was doing. "We're not alone."  
"I'll be quiet." Bo whispered as he started to rub Luke through his boxers.  
"I don't know if I can." Replied Luke in the same hushed tone. When they were done, they both laid together breathless.  
"Bo, we need some time together, alone."  
"We could sneek off to the pond once it gets dark."  
"Let's get cleaned up." They got cleaned up and went to get ready for the day. Then they went outside to do the chores.  
"Bo, why don't you just do the easy chores for a couple of days?"  
"Yeah, but what would Enos do then?" Bo joked when he saw Enos walk up to them.  
"I'm trying guys. I guess I'm not used to hard farm work."  
"Ah Enos, I'm just messin' with ya. Why don't you go and see if Daisy needs any help?" Enos smiled as he went back to the house to see if Daisy needed any help. They went about their chores, and when Luke got done with the stalls he set out to look for Bo. He found Bo sitting on a bale of hay with his inhaler in his left hand. He was so busy concentrating on his breathing he didn't hear Luke calling his name. Luke gently touched Bo's shoulder as he knelt down in front of Bo.  
"Hey Bo, you ok?"  
Bo looked up at Luke, "just give me a minute." He took his inhaler two more times.  
"I'm just really dizzy. Could you help me back to the house? I got everything done."  
"Sure Bo. You know you didn't have to worry that much about the chores." Luke helped him up but he got up too fast and fell into Luke's arms. The unexpected dead weight took Luke down with Bo. Bo ended up hitting his head on a half buried rock as they both landed on the ground.  
"Damn it Bo!" Luke sat up next to Bo, he knew he wouldn't be able to get an unconscious Bo up and into bed by himself. So he just waited for him to come out of it. Daisy saw what happened and ran over with Enos behind her.  
"Hey Luke, is he ok?" Daisy asked as Luke was checking him over.  
"I think so. I think he just passed out. He hit his head, though. Could you get me a cloth to stop the bleeding?"  
"Sure Luke." Daisy went into the house and came back with a cloth. "Here Luke." Luke pressed the cloth to the side of his head. Several minutes later Bo woke up with a pounding headache.  
"Oh my head." He groaned as he placed his hand on his forehead. He looked at Luke, "did I?"  
"Yeah Bo, ya passed out." He slowly sat up with Luke's help.  
"Let's get ya back to bed." This time Bo didn't argue. Enos helped Luke with Bo, as Bear followed. They went upstairs and as they were in the hallway, Bo got dizzy and felt sick.  
"Luke. Gonna be sick." They got Bo to the bathroom in time. When Bo was done getting sick, he scooted back against the wall.  
"Bo?"  
"Give me a sec, I'm really dizzy."  
"When you're ready, I'll help ya to bed."  
"My head hurts bad Luke."  
"Let me see." Luke started cleaning the blood away and found a lump.  
"I don't think you'll need stitches." They sat in silence for ten minutes, before Luke realised that Bo had fallen asleep.  
"Bo?" Luke gently shook his shoulder. Bo opened his eyes and just looked at Luke, without saying a word.  
"Let's get ya ta bed." Luke looked around and saw Enos walking down the hall towards them.  
"Enos, can ya help me?"  
"Sure Luke." They got on either side of Bo and helped him up. They waited a minute so Bo could steady himself, then helped him to bed.  
"Thanks Enos."  
"No problem Luke. You want me to sit with him, so you can catch a nap?"  
"I'll manage."  
"You sure Luke? You look awfully tired."  
"I'm sure, but I'll need help with the evening chores."  
"Sure, I'll help. See ya later." Luke nodded then turned towards Bo, who had already fallen asleep. An hour later Bo stirred. "Luke?"  
"You ok?"  
"Don't feel good."  
"Why don't you rest some more?" He took his shirt off and Luke helped him with his brace and pants. When Bo laid back down he grabbed Luke's wrist; he was going to pull him down so he could rest next to him. Luke flinched and pulled his arm back.  
"Luke, let me see."  
"It's nothing Bo."  
"If it's nothing, why won't you show me?" Luke held out his wrist. Bo looked at his wrist and saw the bruise there.  
"What happened?" Bo didn't remember grabbing his wrist the night before.  
"Luke?"  
"You grabbed my wrist when you tried to leave Doc's."  
"I'm sorry." Bo said as he looked away.  
"I know, you didn't know what you was doing is all." Luke bent down and turned Bo's head, so he could give him a small kiss. "Ain't your fault, just get better. Ok?"  
"Yeah."  
While Bo slept, Luke got the tractor out and pulled several large trees to the back of the barn. The trees fell during the storm that took the house, two years prior. They could chop the wood later for the winter months. Luke figured Bo could help with the easy chores the next several days before the sweet corn harvest came at the end of June. He was glad they got the cotton planted before they went to Hollywood. Enos was putting the small animals in the barn for the night, before he went to the police station for his shift that night.  
When Luke came in for a late dinner, Daisy stopped him before he could go upstairs.  
"He just took his pills. I helped him to the bathroom, he said he didn't need his inhaler."  
"I'm just gonna go check on him." Daisy shook her head as Luke went upstairs. He opened the door and saw that Bo was resting comfortably. He went back downstairs and joined Daisy in the kitchen.  
"He's still sleepin'."  
"Luke, don't you worry now. He'll be fine. Here eat." She set a sandwich in front of him.  
"I can't help it, ya know?"  
"Yeah I do, so you just stop."  
"Daisy we uh, never got to talk about us. Me and Bo. Are you ok with this?"  
"Honey, don't worry none. I love ya both. I really don't care who ya sleep with. As long as ya both are happy. That's all that matters." She continued as she sat done. "Besides, I had my suspicions when that storm took the house."  
"How's that?"  
"When I went to check on you two, after the argument you and Jesse had. I found you sleeping next to Bo. I thought that was strange. That and the fact you two haven't been on a date with a local girl in years. Then when we rebuilt, you two still shared a room."  
"But you never acted on your suspicions?"  
"Didn't see a reason to." They ate in silence then Luke told Daisy, "well, I best get the sheep in for the night." He went outside and looked around for Bear as he went to get his horse.  
"Come here Bear!" The dog trotted over to Luke who was now on his horse.  
"Go get 'em!" Luke was trying to train Bear to help round up the sheep, so they could be put in the barn for the night. It wasn't working very good. When the sheep were put away, Luke put his horse in the barn for the night.  
"Good boy!" Luke told Bear as he patted his head. Luke picked up a ball that Bear found laying around, and tossed it. Bear ran happily after it. Luke played catch with Bear for several minutes, then went into the house.  
"Hey Uncle Jesse."  
"You ok Luke?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You look plumb worn out. Don't worry on Bo so much, he'll be fine."  
"I'm fine, Jesse."  
"Really? When's the last time you had more than two hours rest at a time?" Luke didn't say anything.  
"That's what I thought. You think Bo would want you to get yourself sick, worrying on him so much?"  
"Suppose not."  
"Go to bed Luke. Please."  
"Yes sir. Goodnight." Luke got ready for bed, but before he laid down he checked on Bo. Who was still sleeping.


	11. Final Chapter

The next morning when Luke woke up, he looked over at Bo and decided to let him sleep. A couple hours later after most of the chores were done, Luke went to check on Bo.  
"Hey Bo, you ok?" Luke asked when he saw Bo turn over.  
"I think so Luke." He slowly sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
"What's left to do?"  
"Not anything I can handle by myself." Bo nodded and grabbed a clean shirt to put on. Luke grabbed Bo's pants and leg brace. After Bo put on his pants, Luke helped Bo put on his brace.  
"You don't have to help me like this, ya know?"  
"I know. I want to." Luke replied as he smiled. When Bo was done dressing, they went downstairs.  
"Breakfast is done." Daisy told them as they walked into the kitchen.  
"How ya feelin' son?" Jesse asked him.  
"Feel alittle better."  
"Hey Bear." Bo said as he patted Bear's head, when he sat down to eat. Dogs were never allowed in the house before the storm two years ago. When Charlie died, Jesse felt guilty about it. He thought if he would've allowed him in the house, he may not have died in the barn. Now Jesse let Bear sleep in the house. He would never admit to anyone, but he enjoyed Bear's company. When they were done with breakfast and started to clean up, Jesse asked Bo.  
"Are you up to doing any chores today?"  
"If I don't pass out between here and the barn, I can help." That statement got him a glare from Luke, to which Bo just smiled.  
Jesse looked from Luke to Bo and replied, "well if ya makin' sarcastic remarks like that, ya must be feelin' better. Jesse smiled and patted Bo on the shoulder, "I'm gonna check on my onions." Luke just shook his head at that comment.  
"Well Bo. If you're up to it and you don't pass out. We can get the tractor out and drag some more trees up to be cut."  
"Ok." They walked to the barn and Luke started the tractor.  
"You ready Bo?"  
"Yeah." Bo got on with Luke and they went into the wooded area. They connected the chains to several large trees and dragged them to the back of the barn. They did that for most of the morning, only stopping for lunch. On their way to the house Luke noticed that Bo was walking very slow.  
"You doin' alright?"  
"Just alittle tired is all."  
"Why don't you go and lay down for awhile? We only have five left, we can get those after you wake."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, go on." Bo nodded and he slowly made his way to bed.  
"How much is left to be brought up?" Jesse asked Bo as he walked into the kitchen.  
"We got about five more."  
"You alright to finish it today?"  
"I'm gonna lay down for alittle. We'll get the rest later today."  
"You ok?"  
"Just tired. Alittle dizzy yet." Bo went to bed while the others ate lunch. Several hours later, they got the rest of the work done.  
After dinner Luke went outside to play with Bear. Jesse smiled, it was nice to see Luke having fun and not worrying about Bo or anything else. After twenty minutes, Bear decided that he was tired and took the ball with him as he walked towards the house. Luke opened the door for him and followed Bear to their bedroom. Bear went and got himself comfortable on Luke's bed. Luke couldn't help but smile at that, he was getting attached to the dog.  
"Everything's done Luke." Bo said as he walked up to Luke. Bo noticed that Luke was looking at the dog; who was now asleep on Luke's bed. It reminded Bo of the times Martha would watch them sleep. Bo got a wave of guilt come over him.  
"Luke?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You regret not having children? Ya know like being in a real relationship?"  
"What? No. I'm happy right where I am. Why?"  
"You were watching the dog sleep, like Aunt Martha use to do with us when we was young."  
Luke looked Bo in the eyes and replied, "I ain't never regretted anything I've done with you. I love you. I was never happy with those girls, Candy, Amy, none of them. Why? It wasn't love, Bo." Luke thought for a moment. "You regret not havin' kids?"  
Bo turned his gaze away from Bear and looked at Luke. "No, never really cared much for them. I just wanted to know if you did."  
"No, I don't want children. Besides, it's a full time job lookin' after you." Luke laughed as he pulled Bo into a hug.  
"Sad but true." Bo smiled and grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Let's go to the pond."  
They talked on the way to the pond and enjoyed each other's company. Life went on in Hazzard, and sadly Jesse passed away several months later. They held a small service at the family cemetery, and afterwards they enjoyed the company of family and friends. Luke found some of Jesse's shine that was stored for family events, such as funerals or weddings. So they gave a toast to a fine man and swapped stories of the old ridge runner.


End file.
